


The diehard romantic

by FreeShavocadoo



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Fake Relationship, Fluff, Intial one-sided affection, M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: Maybe Ryu watches too many dramas. Or maybe, people ought to mind their own business and stop asking him intrusive questions about his love life.It's not Ryu's fault he has to resort to such a method.





	The diehard romantic

It had started off as a matter of necessity. It was simple, Ryu needed to distract everyone from his private life and eliminate the unnecessary stares and prying conversations in one swoop. His mother had always meant well when she was asking constantly about him bringing women home or even his father breaking his usually stoic silence to make a good-natured joke about him ‘sneaking a woman home’.

Ryu thought it was quite laughable that they didn’t just assume from the offset that he was gay, but he supposes old habits die hard. It’s like they forgot that half of the men in Kuryu had a proclivity for men, even if it wasn’t solely men alone. Ryu is positive if his parents were aware then they’d be ripping a few heads off, since half of them had made more than one pass at him, some being as polite as they could be in that situation and others being more aggressive about it.

The idea had been festering in his head for a long time, wanting to just rid himself of all the irritation that came with being a young single man in a Yakuza household. Perhaps, though he’d never admit it, he’d been watching too many dramas in his spare time and that is where the idea had sprung from. Yet, in a way, it made perfect sense. Get a partner that would stop his parents bringing up their heterosexual agenda and also stop the ugly old men from assuming they’d have a chance in hell with him. The only thing left to decide was who the best candidate was, which was difficult when he considered how few people were even near his age that he spoke to enough to make the idea feasible.

There were three possible candidates, each as worrying as the last. Genji, a close friend and a trusted ally- not interested in relationships and not at all believable as a partner. On top of the fact he’d probably laugh right in Ryu’s face at the prospect and tell him to just ‘be honest’. Ryu would rather not even think about the prospect of being in the same room as Kirinji, which left one person. Nikaido.

Whilst Ryu knew there were many drawbacks to choosing Nikaido, there were few options left. Even though Nikaido had a notoriously bad temper with those he disliked, he was always polite and civil with Ryu, interrupting when some of Iemura’s men attempted to speak to Ryu. Nikaido, whilst intimidating, was probably the only person who would agree to such a thing probably purely based on the notion that it would also stop him from being harassed and also prevent him from being further questioned by the females in the Yakuza and around its enterprise from asking him questions or flirting with him. He’d probably also be sold just on the basis of deceiving everyone, something he would no doubt find amusing.

_It was for these very reasons Ryu stands silently in the doorway, watching Nikaido pour himself tea, meticulous as usual. When he finally sets the teapot down gently, he doesn’t even look up before he speaks._

_“Ryu-kun, what can I help you with?” His voice is smooth as ever, his eyes flicking upwards to eye Ryu momentarily before going back to what he was doing, blowing over his tea softly before taking a small sip._

_“I wanted to ask a favour.” Ryu walks over, aware that if Nikaido did not want him to come in he would have told him to leave right away, seating himself across the table from Nikaido and fiddling with the sleeve of his baggy jumper._

_“Hmmm. What kind of favour?” Nikaido looks at him properly this time, his eyebrow arched, an inquisitive stare. He sits further upright, though is posture is usually immaculate, staring Ryu dead in his eyes. “Now I’m curious.”_

_“My parents, they ask me a lot of questions.” Ryu begins, already unsure as to how to frame such an absurd request, annoyed that he’s such a perfectionist. “I want them to leave me alone.”_

_“And you think I can help you with that?” Nikaido asks after another sip of his tea, putting the cup down and staring at Ryu with curiosity._

_“I also want to stop being harassed.” Ryu stares into space coldly at the reminder of it, the treatment he receives from some of the men. Even if this is only temporary, it will be a nice reprieve from his usual day of harassment._

_“Ah.” Nikaido practically smirks, smoothing his suit jacket down. “You’ve been watching too many romance dramas, Ryu-kun.”_

_“I have not.” Ryu replies, probably too quickly, though his tone and face remain stoic. He’s certain his neck is slightly flushed, though._

_“You want me to pretend to be your partner, so you can avoid awkward questions and attention?” Nikaido presses, though he seems to be enjoying being able to tease Ryu. It’s rather different from the hard-faced man who sits at Iemura’s table, talking over men twice his age and talking down anyone who disrespects him._

_“It would benefit you, also. I would be… indebted to you.” Ryu moves some of his dark hair from his face, staring at his lap quietly, looking up to see Nikaido’s lips upturn a little._

_“That you would be, Ryu-kun. Are you sure you want to be indebted to me?” Nikaido’s eyes are practically burning holes into his head at this point, though in a way it makes Ryu believe he definitely came to the right person. Even if Nikaido is a wildcard, he’s at least reliable for the most part._

_“I’m sure I can manage. Is that a yes, then?” Ryu scowls a little, though he knows he looks petulant and broody when he does. It seems to amuse Nikaido, even if he doesn’t say it out loud. His stare says enough by itself._

_“How could I refuse you?” Nikaido teases, his eyes crinkling. He almost looks younger, for a moment. “What exactly would this entail of?”_

_“Well,” Ryu wonders why he didn’t think of a thorough explanation, though he assumed it was self-explanatory, “you would just behave like a partner would in front of people.”_

_“How typically vague.” Nikaido shakes his head. “I’m guessing the rest is up to my discretion then?”_

_“I suppose it is.”_

* * *

 

 

On the first morning, Nikaido woke him up by knocking gently on the door to his room. When Ryu sluggishly opens it, Nikaido is standing straight-backed and immaculate as usual, a small smile on his face. Before Ryu can ask him what he’s doing, Nikaido side steps him and walks into Ryu’s room, seating himself on one of the chairs. Ryu sighs and closes the door, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“What are you doing here?” Ryu yawns, wearing his long-sleeved jumper and pajama bottoms. Hardly attire appropriate for answering his door in the morning. 

“Am I not allowed to see my boyfriend in the morning?” Nikaido’s face is passive yet his tone is teasing, his eyebrow raised. “I assumed you hadn’t told your parents and that you’d probably struggle to. I assumed this would be the easiest way to do so.”

“What, by strolling into my house and being let in?” Ryu hisses. “It’s not normal behaviour.”

“It is, Ryu-kun, there’s no need to be dramatic.” Nikaido crosses one leg over the other, glancing around the room. “Now you don’t have to outright tell them, they’ll hear it elsewhere.”

“I could’ve told them myself.” Ryu sulks a little, sitting on the edge of his bed and yawning again, constantly tired. Nikaido eyes him, his facial expression unreadable.

“I don’t doubt it, but now you don’t have to.” He stands up properly, strolling around the room and looking at some of the paintings and books adorning the walls and cabinets, actually looking genuinely interested because _of course_ Nikaido would be interested in that kind of thing.

“Did you have to do it _this_ early?” Ryu groans, burying his head back into his pillow and staying there, already comfortable enough to drift back to sleep. Nikaido, it seems, is taking his fake boyfriend duties very seriously.

“We’re going out.” Nikaido says simply, grabbing Ryu’s hand and pulling him upright. “So get dressed. I’m not going out with you dressed like that.”

“Fuck off.” Ryu grumbles into his sleeve, not seeing what’s wrong with wearing the same jumper three days in a row if it’s comfortable. He wears all black anyway, all of his clothes were bound to look the same either way.

“Stop being a baby.” Nikaido replies, opening Ryu’s wardrobe as if it were his own, rifling through the clothes. He takes out a few things on hangers and puts them back with a wrinkled nose, as though he’s offended by some of Ryu’s worn and torn jumpers and shirts. When he finally finds clothes he deems worthy, he places them carefully on the bed and gives Ryu a sharp stare. “Be out and dressed in five minutes, otherwise I _will_ dress you myself.”

“Fine.” Ryu waves his hands, having accepted his fate already. By the time Nikaido has shut the door behind himself Ryu begins dressing himself, going into his bathroom to quickly manage his haphazard bedhead and brush his teeth. When he exits his room, Nikaido is leaning against the adjacent wall, eyeing him up and down with a small smile.

“Colourful as usual.” He walks towards Ryu, standing beside him barely a head taller. Briefly, Ryu appreciates the smell of his aftershave. Nothing too imposing, but a lingering scent. “You look exquisite.”

“Shut up.” Ryu begins walking, Nikaido matching his pace perfectly. “Where are we going?”

“For a walk.” Nikaido replies, snaking an arm around Ryu’s waist. “You’re hardly the elaborate dinner plans type, are you?”

“No.” Ryu is moderately thankful, not wanting to be dragged to some high class restaurant, always feeling out of place. Ryu is barely even aware of Nikaido’s arm around his waist until they walk out of the door and are greeted with the sight of some of Iemura’s men outside the house, no doubt waiting for Ryu’s father. Nikaido pulls him even closer, eyeing one of the men who smirks at Ryu with utter distaste. In a way, Ryu feels oddly secure tucked by Nikaido’s side, not feeling the same level of nervousness about being with a man as he assumed he would.

“Good morning, Ryu-kun, you’re looking very-,” one of them starts, Nikaido cutting them off immediately.

“Busy. He’s looking very _busy_.” Nikaido says shortly, his expression stony, as he continues to walk with an arm around Ryu until they are halfway down the road. When Ryu feels the cold air hit his arms, exposed due to being in a t-shirt, he realises that Nikaido is carrying Ryu’s jacket that he no doubt picked up when they were exiting the house. He moves it up for Ryu to put his arms into, which Ryu does. Ryu would think more on it, before remembering that Nikaido is just an attentive person in general.

It seemed to be going very well.

 

* * *

 

 

On the tenth day, Nikaido greets him at the door with flowers. Ryu has no idea how Nikaido even knew sunflowers were his favourite, but at this point he’s already unsurprised by Nikaido’s perceptiveness. His mother runs from the house to take the flowers, complimenting them and thanking Nikaido, rushing off to find a vase for them. Even only ten days into their deceitful relationship, Ryu thinks his mother might love Nikaido a bit more than him.

“What’s with the sour face?” Nikaido whispers, leaning down close to him. The closeness doesn’t make Ryu uncomfortable, but hyperattentive, staring back at Nikaido with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.” He replies, messing with the sleeve of his jumper. When his thumb manages to accidentally poke a larger hole into the already existing one, Nikaido makes a _tssking_ noise.

“Must you _insist_ on wearing clothes that could probably _walk_ themselves to the bin, Ryu?” He shakes his head and Ryu can’t help but chuckle a little at Nikaido’s exasperated face, finding it oddly endearing just how much messy clothing bothered Nikaido. Though, he never told Ryu not to wear the clothes he was comfortable in, even if he did suggest finding ones that had less holes in.

“I’ll do what I want.” Ryu replies, sticking his chin up. When Nikaido’s face breaks out into a genuine smile, followed by rather sweet and melodic laughter, Ryu may just feel his stomach twist a little before getting butterflies.

“Of course you will.” Nikaido replies, with an affectionate look. Ryu attempts to remind himself that this is for show, that his mother is no doubt watching from behind the curtains. Yet maybe, just maybe, he stares back _just_ as affectionately.

 

* * *

 

 

By the 30th day, Nikaido is just letting himself into Ryu’s room, strolling in as though it’s his own. Ryu barely bats and eyelid, looking up from his comfortable position on his bed, curled up reading. Nikaido gives him a small smile, putting a bag on the bed.

“For you.” He says, sitting on the edge of the bed and unbuttoning his suit jacket. Ryu swears when Nikaido’s sleeves move up ever so slightly he sees the smallest flash of black ink. His mouth dries a little at the thought of Nikaido covered in tattoos.

“What is it?” Ryu sits upright, shuffling to join Nikaido at the bottom of the bed. Nikaido shakes his head.

“The whole point is that you’re supposed to open it and see. That’s the point of a gift, Ryu.” Nikaido chuckles, putting the bag in Ryu’s lap carefully.

Ryu may just have the patience of a child _sometimes_ , so he opens the bag quickly and picks up a package wrapped in tissue paper delicately, simultaneously wanting to tear it into bits to see what the gift was and also neatly open it as to not ruin the tissue paper. _To hell with it,_ Ryu thinks, _what the fuck would I need tissue paper for anyway?_ When he finally tears it open and holds the item up, he realises what it is. An unbelievably soft to the touch jumper, black with long sleeves. When he touches the inside he realises it’s fleece-lined, even softer than the outside. Ryu was usually cold, even when he was in his room, so such a detail was clearly noted upon by Nikaido before buying this. There was also the fact that he hated all of Ryu’s worn and torn clothing.

“It’s…a very thoughtful gift. Thank you.” Ryu says honestly, holding the jumper up to his cheek to rub against, appreciating the smooth fabric. Nikaido watches, his expression softening.

“I’m glad you like it.” He replies, patting Ryu’s knee. The touch doesn’t feel out of place or even wrong, but seems to suit them both and the moment perfectly.

Ryu stands and takes his current jumper off, flinging it onto the bed behind him. Before he pulls the new one on, Nikaido’s fingers brush over his back tattoo, a barely there touch that has Ryu shivering with the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Nikaido’s fingers continue to run from near his neck where the dragon starts all the way down his spine to near his hip where it ends, a small noise escaping Ryu’s mouth at the touch. Nikaido says nothing, not mocking him or teasing him, though when he leans forward and kisses over an area of the tattoo Ryu makes a choked noise before yanking the jumper over his head. He already feels sleepy, the warmth and softness of the jumper making him want to curl up and close his eyes. Nikaido takes off his suit jacket, standing to hang it on the back of the chair, lying back on the bed and lifting an arm, staring expectantly at Ryu. So Ryu lies beside him, warm and safe in his jumper, albeit embarrassed at his earlier reactions. Yet Nikaido simply closes his own eyes, his thumb tracing small lines on Ryu’s shoulder.

Maybe Ryu falls asleep much faster and easier than he has in months, curled beside Nikaido like he was always meant to be there.

 

* * *

 

 

Two months into their fake relationship, they kiss for the first time. Ryu knows he’d probably held off it for quite some time, but the odd cheek and head kiss here and there seemed to placate onlookers and Ryu didn’t see what was wrong with that. He’d been walking home from the Funk Jungle when it began raining, heavily. He wasn’t even wearing a coat, having considered it a small journey alongside the fact the weather had been favourable in the morning. He attempts to walk faster with his head down, shivering a little, only to no longer feel the hammering of the rain all over his body a moment later.

“Really, Ryu. You ought to be wearing a coat.” Nikaido leans down and moves Ryu closer to his side under the umbrella, his body heat almost enticing. Nikaido stares down at him and it’s almost _hungry_ , like his pupils are about to blow out even further. Ryu fists his fingers into Nikaido’s suit jacket and pulls him down, kissing him like he’s never going to run out of breath. Nikaido, as smooth as ever, coaxes him into a slower pace that’s more deliberate and enticing, his free hand that isn’t holding the umbrella over them on the small of his back, moving him closer. He bites Ryu’s lip before pulling away with a breathless smile.

“Is this the thanks you usually give for having an umbrella put over your head?” He asks, his lips slightly pink and his cheeks flushed. It makes Ryu feel powerful and excited, that he can elicit such a reaction out of a man with such iron control.

“Maybe.” Ryu smiles, so hard his face almost hurts, unsurprising when he considers how long its been since he’s genuinely smiled like this. “Maybe I just felt like it.”

“It’s a dangerous game to play, Ryu,” Nikaido leans down and kisses the edge of Ryu’s jaw, giving him a downright sinful stare before wrapping an arm around his waist once more, “let’s get you home.”

The walk is quiet for the most part, the odd comment and conversation until they reach Ryu’s empty house. It had been oddly weird and quiet for the week that his parents had both been away on business, yet Nikaido had visited frequently to break up the monotony. Now, when they both enter the house, Nikaido leaving the umbrella to dry and taking off his own suit jacket to hang it, Ryu can barely contain himself when he realises some of the rain had soaked through even Nikaido’s suit jacket, his white button-up shirt now almost transparent. The tattoos he’d suspected Nikaido to have were nothing on what he actually had, beautiful swirls of colour and cherry blossoms, alongside elaborate art Ryu’s eye could barely discern. He wraps his arms around Nikaido’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss that is just as desperate as it is hungry, moaning into his mouth when Nikaido kisses back just as aggressively, hoisting Ryu up into his arms like it was nothing and carrying him into Ryu’s room.

Two months into their fake relationship, they had sex for the first time, too. Though Ryu’s house was empty bar the two of them, there was something oddly exhilarating about having sex with Nikaido in his room, knowing that at any point one of his father’s men may come into the house or at least survey the outside and hear them. As if Nikaido knows this, he doubles his efforts to the point where Ryu is certain he’ll have the scratches down his back for some time. Ryu is certain that he’s not the only one who isn’t even thinking in the slightest about the implications of this, that this isn’t part of a ‘fake relationship’. It’s not as if he can focus with Nikaido’s deliberate hands all over him, anyway.

Afterwards his voice is so hoarse that all he can do is lie there in his bed, only in his boxers alongside Nikaido, glistening with sweat and still panting. Nikaido looks at him like Ryu is the only thing worth staring at, his expression completely vulnerable and readable.

“You’re beautiful.” He says, smoothing Ryu’s hair out of his face and leaning over to kiss his forehead, Ryu’s stomach filled with butterflies all over again.

“So are you.” Ryu shuffles closer, curling up next to Nikaido’s side as he has done so many times by now, Nikaido’s hand warm on his lower back. It feels perfect.

“Do you think this classifies as fake now?” Nikaido ponders, chuckling quietly as he runs his fingers through Ryu’s hair soothingly.

“Was it ever fake?” Ryu asks, resting his chin on Nikaido’s chest to stare up at him inquisitively. “I mean, I wasn’t really acting. Were you?”

“Sweet Ryu,” Nikaido smiles, looking completely soft and young, “of course it wasn’t fake for me. You swept in and asked me to do you a favour, something I would’ve done at anytime for free.”

“You mean-,” Ryu begins, not being able to find the words.

“Yes. I’ve had a fondness for you for quite some time now. Ever since the first time you sat down and shared tea with me.” Nikaido’s face is honest, his eyes crinkling as he wraps both arms around Ryu tightly. Ryu giggles a little at the concept of someone as intimidating as Nikaido harbouring affections for someone as quiet and biting as Ryu.

“I didn’t know you were such a romantic.” Ryu teases, nuzzling his head into Nikaido’s neck.

“Of course you did.” Nikaido tickles him, all the way up his ribs. “You’re the one who wanted a _fake boyfriend._ I told you that you watch too many dramas.”

“I do not.” Ryu huffs, though Nikaido’s feather light kisses up his neck have him too distracted to come up with a coherent argument, let alone Nikaido’s wandering hands. When he gasps audibly at Nikaido’s hand squeezing his thigh, Nikaido chuckles. Ryu can barely keep up. “Again?”

“Ryu. Let’s get one thing straight. I’m never, not _ever_ going to get tired of you.” Nikaido stares, his tone absolute. Ryu smiles, practically beaming.

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

Outside, Genji sits on the small garden wall, shaking his head. When Ryu’s father had asked him to make sure his house was well looked after in his absence he hadn’t expected this. When another one of Ryu’s impassioned cries is audible, one of the other guard’s snickers to himself.

“Think they’re having fun?” He says, smirking. That is, until Genji moves his sword to the man’s throat.

“Leave if you’re not going to do your job properly.” His voice must be intimidating, because the man looks like he’s going to argue before thinking better of it and leaving.

Though Genji thinks it’s ridiculous the way the Yakuza all gossip about one another and pry into each other’s lives, he can’t help but think.

Ryu could’ve at least shut the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love this trope? Seriously.  
> Comments always loved and appreciated *seriously.*


End file.
